


Something Different

by AverageAtBest123



Series: Short Stories [4]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Maeve and Eric Best Friends, Otis and Maeve Swap, Probably Rubbish, Short Story, Soft Maeve, Strangers to Lovers, badass otis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageAtBest123/pseuds/AverageAtBest123
Summary: Basically, Maeve and Otis switch personalities and reputation. Starts at the same time S1 E1 starts
Relationships: Eric Effiong & Maeve Wiley, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Series: Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998715
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. Who?

Maeve awoke into a new day, groaning once she realised which day it was. The start of sixth form. She slowly but surely made sure her morning routine began again, and headed into the small kitchen of her small caravan to make herself breakfast. She texted Eric, who was her best friend, asking how long it would be before he arrived at hers, and he mentioned that he wouldn’t be any longer than 20 minutes. That gave her enough time to complete her morning routine, and jumped out of her caravan holding her bag and a helmet once the knock on the door sounded.

“Hey!” Eric said, engulfing Maeve in a hug.

“Hiya.” Maeve hugged back.

“You ready?” Eric asked, taking a glance inside the caravan. He was the only person who had seen it since he was the only one she really trusted. Maeve reached underneath the caravan and pulled out her bike, fastened her helmet and sat on her bike.

“I am now, let's go!” Maeve said, now feeling more energetic and less miserable about going to school.

The trip to school was full of laughs and deep conversations about what they expected sixth form to be like. Once they arrived, they jumped off their bikes and rolled them to the bike racks, to lock them up.

“So did you actually manage to have sex this summer?” Eric asked, sort of laughing. He was aware that Maeve struggled with sexual activity sometimes.

“Kinda. A guy I met at a birthday party fingered me, but I didn’t want to do anything else. Then I just didn’t speak to him after because he wasn’t very good.” Maeve said, ashamed.

“Improvements, Maeve! That’s great! I’m so proud of you.” Eric said, hugging Maeve again. You could tell they had been best friends for a long, long time. “Oh look there‘s Otis Milburn.”

“Who?” Maeve scouted the front entrance which was packed full of students, some she had never seen before. Eric pointed Otis out, and he was walking towards the front of the school on the grass. He was dressed in dark clothes and was trampling over a few students’ space, not caring that they were in his way. He definitely was someone that you wouldn’t want to mess with. “Oh him. Who is he again?”

“You don’t know Otis! He’s only the scariest person in all of Moordale, just one look and you could be on your way to your grave.” Eric said, continuously looking at Otis. “He’s not popular, just frightening.”

“Ok. I’m not sure how all of this is relevant.” Maeve scrunched her face up, not taking her eyes off Otis.

“Doesn’t have to be relevant, Maeve. It’s just what he is. I heard he had sex with 9 girls in the same night over the summer, and also how he got Ruby Matthews pregnant. Apparently he’s quite good in bed, you know.” Eric said. Otis was now aware that the two were looking at them, and once they didn’t look away he gave them the middle finger before storming off into the school building. “Since you said your half-first time wasn’t so great maybe you should ask him.”

“Rumours can spread like wildfires, I don’t think any of that’s true. Especially Ruby being pregnant. I’m not going to ask him to do anything.” Maeve said, a bit defensive. 

“I did hear people say bad things about him in bed too, so maybe don’t either.” Eric said, clearly seeing Maeve a little pissed off. “Anyway, get ready for the best two years of our lives!”

They sat down in two free chairs in the hall - which was already a bit full - ready for the assembly to start when Otis barged through the doors a bit late considering he had walked in before others, but the sound it made caused many to turn around, including Maeve and Eric. Maeve looked next to her and saw that a space was free.

“No, no, no, no…” Maeve whispered to herself while shutting her eyes. She glanced around the room quickly and couldn’t spot another spare chair, so she knew where Otis was going to sit since he had no other option and she hated that it would be next to her.

Sure enough, Otis slumped down in the chair next to Maeve. She leaned a bit towards Eric, which Otis noticed.

“I’m guessing you’ve heard what they say about me.” Otis said, putting his hands in his pockets but still looking towards the front of the hall.  
Maeve didn’t say anything or do anything, she just hoped he wouldn’t speak to her.

“Yep. Everyone believes the rumours.” Otis sighed, but definitely not an emotional sigh. It was more frustration that a false rumour ruined his reputation.

“No.” Maeve responded, unaware that she had until Otis turned his head and looked at her. “Uhhh...”

“Rule number 1 in this society is to never believe or trust anyone unless the information is from the person themself.” Otis said, looking back at the front.

“I don’t think you did all those things.” Maeve said, quietly.

“What things.” Otis demanded. He sounded increasingly angry.

“Things like impregnate Ruby.” Maeve said, quickly.

“Well at least this school isn’t polluted with dumb twats.” Otis said, slightly smiling at Maeve. Once he realised that she noticed he returned to a sort of frown.

“Um, thanks, I guess.” Maeve said.

“Who are you, then.” Otis didn’t really sound interested.

“Maeve.” She replied, unsure whether telling her would be a good idea.

“Maeve?” Otis questioned.

“Maeve Wiley.” She shut her eyes for a brief moment, really thinking she was digging herself a bigger hole, and essentially her grave at this point.

“You seem awkward.” Otis replied.

“I prefer being unknown.” Maeve said, looking at him properly for the first time. Maybe he wasn’t as heartless as he first seemed.

“Well, you're lucky. I wish I was unknown in this shit school.” Otis replied, before the assembly began.

The assembly finished, and with the timetables they were given Eric and Maeve headed to their first lessons. Unfortunately, they were separated for the first lesson so Maeve headed to her class. She had English first, but was one of the first to enter the class so she had first dibs on a seat to sit down in. She didn’t want to be at the front, so she selected and sat down on the back row. Soon enough, everyone started to come in and sit down. Since Maeve’s only friend was Eric, everyone else didn’t really want to sit by her, which she didn’t mind at all. But then of course Otis Milburn had to walk through the door. She should’ve known that the universe would put them in the same class. There was one more spare table on the back row, so Otis took it and conveniently it was the table next to Maeve’s. She had tried not to make eye contact with him as he walked in, so she was happy when he didn’t sit next to her but was still a bit disappointed that he was just a table away.

Maeve glanced over at him, and he noticed her looking, but ignored her. He got out a pen and started circling something on his paper that Miss Sands had just handed him.

“Something wrong Wiley?” Otis said, quite hostile as Maeve hadn’t looked away.

“No, nothing. I’ll uh…” Maeve didn’t finish and she just turned around.

“Right, assignment time.” Miss Sands circled what she had written on the board. “You must work in pairs so your partner is whoever you’re sitting next to now.”

Since Maeve didn’t have anyone next to her, she raised her hand to ask the question of who her partner was. Once Miss Sands noticed her she began to speak.

“Maeve.” Miss Sands said, walking towards her.

“I don’t have anyone next to me so who’s my partner.” Maeve said, once Miss Sands was close enough to hear her over the classroom chatter.

“You can pair up with Otis here.” Miss Sands said before returning to her desk.

“Great.” Otis said, ripping a small piece of paper out of his notepad and scribbling on his address before he handed it to her. “My place at 5pm, don’t be late.”

“Um, okay.” Maeve said, nervously. He sounded like he wanted to kill her. Was he going to do that? She was really overthinking the situation and she needed a conversation with Eric.

She found her best friend at breaktime and quickly rushed up to him. He was stuffing his face with sweets and she laughed as he smiled with his mouth full like a squirrel when he spotted her.

“Eric, something really bad has happened and it's out of my control.” Maeve said, rushing to sit down next to him.

“You forgot to pay rent?” Eric asked.

“Worse. We have to do a project for English and it’s in pairs.” Maeve was fiddling with her hands.

“So?” Eric looked at Maeve confused.

“My partner is Otis.” Maeve said, putting her hands on the back of her head. Eric started laughing to which Maeve looked at him in surprise and disbelief.

“Sorry. Should I start digging your grave after school then?” Eric joked.

“Hilarious. He wants me to go over to his house later to do the work.” Maeve started panicking. Was he really as bad as everyone said he was?

“I will pray for you and your health then Maeve.” Eric started laughing again. “It will be a blessing to see you tomorrow.”

“Shut up.” Maeve smiled this time as she knew her best friend was just joking, and he would always be there for her.

Later that day, school ended and Maeve decided not to blank the scariest person in Moordale and she showed up to the address he had given her and looked at the beautiful red and white house that was in front of her. It really was incredible, and she felt a little frustrated that she had always kept an optimistic view when she was stuck in a caravan when Otis seemed so pessimistic and angry at the world even though he lived in such a majestic house. She knew it was best not to be angry at him right now, unless she would want to say a friendly hello to death, so she composed herself and knocked on the door once she travelled slowly down the steps.

She patiently waited, glancing to her right and viewing the river that was flowing at the back of Otis’ house. She really did love the house positioning, and wondered how it would look from the inside. Eventually, Otis opened the door.

“Come inside.” Otis said, getting straight to the point.

Maeve took a deep breath before stepping inside. She was immediately hit by the amount of warmth his home held and that staggered her and the home did not give the same impression of the lonely and cold boy who was now standing behind her.

“Your house is nice.” Maeve said, trying to break the ice.

“Yeah whatever. You’d say that if it was a shithole.” Otis said, going and sitting over on the sofa, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

“Are we doing the work on the sofa?” Maeve asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

“Table in the kitchen.” Otis said, still not moving. Maeve went and placed her books and bag onto the table, expecting him to follow soon after. She had a look at the kitchen and it was so much bigger than hers. She glanced over at Otis who was still on the sofa and cleared her throat slightly. 

“Aren’t you going to come and see if what I’m writing is okay?” Maeve couldn’t think of anything better to ask him. She did want him to come and do some work though, she didn’t want to do it all by herself.

“I didn’t invite you over to do work. That was just an excuse.” Otis said, sighing and getting up. He walked over to the table and sat down whilst looking at her. She looked at him with a scared expression awaiting for what he said next. “Truth is, that I’m lonely. You are the only one who hasn’t believed those rumours so I just thought that we could hang out a bit.”

Maeve looked at him in real shock, and Otis realised his mistake.

“Fuck sake, forget I said anything just focus on the work. I should’ve known everyone is the same.”

“No they aren’t. You’re right, I don’t believe those rumours and everyone that does is stupid. We… we can hang out. It’s just that you’re a bit scary that’s all.” Maeve said, wondering if she crossed the line with her last sentence. She wasn’t joking when she said she wanted to hang out either, she was interested by how he could be so scary, yet so fragile and unhappy.

“It’s my defence mechanism. It’s what I learnt to do whenever someone was trying to hurt me, but over time I used it naturally even when there’s no reason to. That’s why I acted like I did when you and your friend were looking at me, so I’m sorry for that.”

“I understand, you don’t have to apologise. I’ll be happy to uh…” Maeve stopped, wondering if what was on her mind would be a good thing.

“To what?” Otis looked at her suspiciously, fearing that she would leave by what he had said. Everyone else had, so why would she be any different? It was like he was the plague and everyone wanted to stay away from him just to make sure they didn’t catch it.

“Be your friend? I only have Eric so I could do with another friend.” Maeve said, a bit sceptical. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Otis said, smiling. It was the first time he had smiled in a long time and it felt good to do it again. Maeve felt warmer when she noticed him smiling, and wondered how many people could make him smile.

The next hour or so they spent doing some work, and then the next hour they just hung out to get to know each other. It turns out they had much more in common than they thought, and they would certainly be hanging out more in the near future. Maeve even thought about telling him about Eric to see if they would be friends too. She didn’t on the first time they hung out, and after they shared phone numbers Maeve went back to her caravan to think things through. She had another friend, and she was Otis’ only friend. He wasn’t so scary after all once you got to know him, he was actually quite a nice and caring boy. She needed more people like him and Eric in her life, but right now she was content with having the pair of them. As she clambered into her bed, she thought about her evening with Otis and a weird and almost unnoticeable emotion crept up on her. Once she thought of Eric, the emotion went away which really did confuse her. She thought of Otis again, and it came back just the same as before. After a couple moments thought, she realised what this meant and she wasn’t sure if she hated herself for it, or didn’t mind it. 

A part of her liked Otis.


	2. Panic and Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite pleased with this one, but if you're not do let me know what I can do better!

3 weeks had passed since Maeve and Otis started hanging out, and they really enjoyed the time they spent - especially Maeve who’s feelings for Otis just seem to grow everytime she was around him. Maeve would hang out with Eric just like she had done for so many years, and for Otis she was his first proper friend and it meant more than he would admit. When Maeve admitted that she was hanging out with Otis more, Eric did look shocked and surprised yet he did want to become friends with Otis too. As usual, Maeve and Eric cycled to school but when they arrived they had an unordinary talk to start their day.

“How’s things with Otis?” Eric said, looking across at his best friend as they wheeled. “The not so scary version of him sounds really cool.”

Maeve’s eyes lit up and she smiled when Eric said his name and she was obviously excited by her tone of voice. “Really well.” Maeve didn’t trust herself to say anymore or give anything away.

“You seem oddly influenced by him.” Eric looked at her suspiciously as they chained their bikes up.

“What? Don’t be silly Eric. I’m definitely, definitely not.” Maeve said, making it so obvious as she was so defensive in denying it.

“Oh so that’s what’s going on.” Eric said, smiling as he figured out. They had started to walk into the school building now. 

“What do you mean?” Maeve queried.

“You’re in love with him.” Eric snickered, but not aggressively.

“Um, no. You’re… wrong Eric.” Maeve could feel herself heating up with a bit of embarrassment

“I don’t think I am.” Eric chuckled this time.

“Okay fine! Yes I like him.” Maeve looked a bit flustered.

“Uh huh, thank you!” Eric said, feeling triumphant and having achieved victory.

They were now well into the corridors walking past one of the small rooms that littered the school. They weren’t a classroom but were the perfect place for some sexual activity since they were quiet and no one ever went in them. Maeve and Eric were talking some more and they were approaching another small room when the door opened and Otis stepped out of it. He looked the way Eric and Maeve were heading before he shut the door and glanced behind him and saw Eric and Maeve.

“Maeve.” He said, surprised. 

“Uh hi.” Maeve said. She wasn’t expecting him to be there and now her nerves were through the roof. “What were you doing in there?”

“Oh, nothing. I wouldn’t worry about it.” Otis said, clearly hiding something.

“I don’t think we’ve met before.” Eric said, awkwardly stretching out his hand. “I’m Eric, her numero uno, so to speak.”

“Cool.” Otis said, shaking the man’s hand. “Have we got English first Maeve?”

“Yeah I think so.” Maeve replied with a smile and he did the same.

The door to the room opened again and a girl stepped out, straightening her clothes and she had her hair covering her face as she looked down. She glanced back up and was horrified to see the three in front of them, but more horrified at Otis.

“I told you to go away, you fucking idiot.” Ruby said, angrily at the boy she had just hooked up with.

“So I’m not allowed to speak with my friends now? So what if us hooking up isn’t a fucking secret anymore.” Otis said, showing hostility back.

“Fuck you.” Ruby said, walking away and giving the three of them the middle finger. She shouted back once more. “If any of you three weirdos tell anyone about this you’re fucking dead!”

“You were shit at sex anyway!” Otis shouted back at her, just to piss her off that little bit more. He was telling the truth too, he was only shagging her because she was attractive. “Sorry about that. You didn’t deserve that, she’s just a stuck up bitch.”

Maeve did look distraught when Otis pretty much confirmed that he was having sex with Ruby, but soon after she was happy since it was clear they wouldn’t be hooking up when they had their argument.

“No, it's fine, don’t worry. Do you want to walk to English together?” Maeve sounded hopeful.

“Yeah sure.” Otis said, smiling a little.

“Okay, great, fantastic.” Maeve realised how weird she sounded and tried to make it less awkward when Otis looked at her suspiciously. “I’ll see you later Eric.”

2 weeks later and Otis and Maeve were continuously hanging out yet again. At this point Maeve was pining really hard for Otis, but she never saw anything in him that made her think she could like him back so she kept those feelings bottled up inside her. She valued their friendship and she didn’t want to ruin it by spilling her unrequited feelings. Well, she thought they were unrequited. Otis had actually started falling for her too, and over the last week he really could say that he liked her and wanted her to be his girlfriend. Much like Maeve, he didn’t think Maeve would like him back as he thought she was too good for him so he also kept his feelings up. He was also new to this sensation, so he wasn’t really aware of how he could display his affection which often made it awkward when in conversation with Maeve. They had organised to hang out at Maeve’s for the first time since they had been friends.  
Otis arrived at around 6pm feeling nervous, but who could blame him when he was outside his crush’s place. He was unaware that she lived in a caravan, and that did make him feel a bit sympathetic, but not too much since she had always been a positive person so something was making her happy. She had always been happy around him, and he couldn’t understand why that was. He knocked himself back into reality, stepped forward and tapped on the door of the caravan patiently waiting for Maeve to open. When she did, Otis looked at her for a moment and stood still. He noticed she was wearing more makeup than she had done at school that day and she started blushing, embarrassed and wondering if she looked weird as Otis wouldn’t stop looking at her.

“Do I look strange?” Maeve said, really worried that she didn’t look attractive in front of her crush.

“No, it's just that you normally don’t wear that much makeup.” Otis said, before continuing as Maeve looked at him with her eyes squinted and her eyebrows furrowed. “Not that that’s a bad thing. You look great.”

“Thanks.” Maeve said, letting him in and smiling at how he called her look ‘great’. “So what did you want to do today?”

Otis sat down on the sofa. “I don’t know anything really. Maybe a movie to start?”

“Okay, any particular type?” Maeve started rummaging through her small collection of films quickly.

“Whichever you want to watch.” Otis said, shaking his right leg as he felt a tiny bit more nervous now. Maeve put the movie in and had a quick look around the caravan to try and find the TV remote. 

“Are you sitting on the remote?” Maeve asked as she checked the other end of the sofa.

“Nope.” Otis said, bluntly as she also searched the sofa. Maeve moved onto the kitchen while Otis kept checking the sofa to see if it had fallen down a gap or was behind a pillow. Otis stepped back whilst facing the sofa to see if it was visible from a distance, but he bumped into Maeve as she did the same thing but facing towards the kitchen.

“Oh shit, sorry.” Maeve said, turning round. Otis had also turned round at this point, but he didn’t say anything. They were very close to each other and he just looked at her, more specifically her eyes whilst she did the same. Otis then started looking at her lips, wondering if he should make his move. They were frozen for a couple moments but Otis eventually leaned forward to try and kiss Maeve.

“I’m inexperienced!” Maeve screamed, slightly moving away in panic.

“Shit!” Otis said, also stepping away. “I’m sorry.”

Otis just slumped back down on the sofa, struggling to make eye contact with Maeve, and she was the same. She looked everywhere but at him.

“It doesn’t matter if you’re inexperienced, No judgement on my end.” Otis said. He was scolding himself, and he thought that Maeve panicking like that meant she had no interest in him. He had conflicting emotions right now, and all he wanted to do was run.

“Um, cool.” Maeve said, ashamed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Otis’ phone pinged. “Oh, my mum has texted me she needs me home right now. Something’s gone wrong.”

“Oh, okay bye then. I hope it's nothing serious.” Maeve said whilst kicking herself. She knew she messed up. He looked like he was going to kiss her and she panics! Why and how did that happen? Did he like her or was it just in the heat of the moment? She didn’t know, but she missed her opportunity and she hated herself for it. Would she get another shot?

Otis stepped out of the caravan and pretty much ran all the way home. He lied when he said his mum text him, it was just some shoddy notification from one of his favourite content creators on YouTube. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and forget about the world. He believed he made a mistake, and he wasn’t sure if his friendship with Maeve had disappeared or was going to be awkward. He couldn’t think straight so he just went to bed and slept the panic off, as did Maeve. Neither of them fully knew what had happened.

The next day at school, the second lesson just ended signalling the start of break. Otis finished his lesson in French and began to walk towards the old toilet block. Although he didn’t smoke often, he had the occasional one when stress was really high. He wasn’t addicted, but it's what he turned to when he felt he had no other option. He had just taken a few drags when someone barged through the door.

“Eric?” Otis said, really surprised.

“Did you and Maeve nearly kiss yesterday?” Eric said, getting straight to the point. He was definitely not messing around right now, and Eric knew he could get the answer out of him as he wasn’t so scary with the people he cared about (Maeve) so he cared about the people she cared about.

“What?” Otis didn’t let go of his surprised expression.

“You heard me.” Eric folded his arms.

“I don’t know! Alright?!” Otis said, aggressively. “It’s like her look she gave me told me that she wanted me to kiss her, so I leaned towards her and she panicked. I’m just as lost as you are!

“Calm down.” Eric said. He forgot how scary Otis could be when he shouts. “Did she say anything?”

“She said she was inexperienced when she pulled away.” Otis said, looking down.

“Typical.” Eric said, shaking his head slightly.

“Huh?” Otis scrunched his face a bit.

“She’s right when she says she’s inexperienced. But I know why she did.”

“Well?” Otis really wanted to get to the bottom of this.

“She panicked because she didn’t want to mess it up.” Eric said, putting his hands together and pressing his chin, like a professional thinker.

“What do you mean?” Otis looked at him with confusion

“Before I answer that, why did you try and kiss her?” Eric questioned, sounding like Sherlock Holmes in his prime.

“I said, she looked like she wanted me to.” Otis said, acting like it was obvious.

“Wrong answer. Tell me the truth.” Eric said, not breaking eye contact even though he was a tiny bit afraid of Otis with the way he looked back at him.

“Fucking fine! I like her, okay? Is that what you wanna hear?” Otis shook his head after saying this and looked away, almost in disgust at himself for spilling what he felt.

“I don’t mind hearing it, but it’s definitely what she wants to hear.” Eric said, with a big smile. “She likes you too.”

“Really?!” Otis jumped up off the cubicle he was sitting on, happy with what Eric just said, but then immediately started to feel sceptical. “No, you’re joking. You just want to see me tell her and then fall flat on my arse.”

“I’m Maeve’s best friend, I want her to be happy and I know she will be happy with the person she wants to be with - and that’s you. It’s fortunate that you like her back, but I’m telling you nothing but the truth.” Eric turned and began to walk out but stopped just before he left. “Just confess your feelings for her and she’ll come out with hers. But don’t waste too much time, Otis. I want you to be happy too.”

Eric left the old toilet block and went to find his best friend, content with his problem solving. He wouldn’t tell Maeve that Otis liked her because that would ruin the moment for her, but since neither of them wanted to initiate a heartfelt conversation he had to tell Otis and thankfully he wasn’t scared away. Otis, on the other hand, was still a bit confused. He did believe Eric that Maeve liked him but he still couldn’t understand why she pulled away when she did. He decided that there was only one way to find out, and he pulled out his phone and texted her to meet him after school by the bike racks. Fortunately, she agreed and Otis put his phone in his pocket, a happy but nervous man.

Would today be theirs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more chapter!


	3. Fireworks

After the school day ended, Otis waited by the bike racks. He could see Maeve and Eric’s bike so he knew they hadn’t left which he was thankful for. Sure enough, Maeve and Eric emerged from the school building chatting away, and Maeve seemed happier when she saw Otis. He didn’t see her yet and that’s why she looked at him in such awe but as soon as he twisted his head towards them she put her head down slightly and made her way to bike racks with Eric.

“Hi.” Maeve said, in a bit of discomfort.

“Hey.” Otis said, stepping away from the bike racks slightly as he stood in the way of Eric’s bike. “Is it alright if I talk with Maeve alone, Eric?” Otis winked at him so he knew what was going to be said.

“Absolutely. Tell me how it goes Maeve.” Eric said.

“How what goes?” Maeve said, annoyed and confused.

“Just do it!” Eric shouted as he pedalled off.

“What is he on about?” Maeve asked, turning to Otis.

“Don’t worry. Walk with me.” Otis said, beginning to walk off. “Okay.” Maeve responded quickly, and wheeled her bike to catch up to Otis. They had just got out of school grounds when Otis glanced over at her, wondering if he should say something to break the awkward silence. He looked back forwards to where they were heading and cleared his throat.

“About yesterday, I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.” Otis said, struggling to look at her.

“I messed up too, I shouldn’t have panicked like I did.” Maeve said, looking down.

“Eric came to see me today.” Otis’ tone of voice was plain and blunt.

“About what?” Maeve replied, suddenly feeling more nervous. Why would Eric go and find Otis? She didn’t understand.

“He just told me some things, and I want to know if they’re true.” Otis said, looking at her again.

“If he said something about me not being able to have sex its not true, its just difficult.” Maeve stated, aggressively and almost protecting herself.

“That wasn’t what I was talking about.” Otis said, slowly and awkwardly which made Maeve scold herself through the embarrassment. 

“Shit…” Maeve muttered under her breath, but Otis didn’t hear.

“He said for me not to waste time, and I implied that he meant that he didn’t want me to start doing something that you’re doing. Otherwise he couldn’t have seen it in me.” Otis said, getting increasingly nervous. He didn’t think it was possible to be this nervous but here we are.

“Wh… what?” Maeve said, struggling to get the words out through her confusion.

“Pining.” Otis whispered, abruptly. He was so quiet that Maeve didn’t quite hear him.

“Pardon?” Maeve looked over at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

“Pining.” Otis repeated, louder this time.

“Am I pining over someone?” Maeve said, but it didn’t come out as a question. She spoke blandly, but she hadn’t looked away from him.

“Eric kinda said you were.” Otis said, scratching the back of his head.

“Who for?” Maeve said, really hoping Eric hadn’t told him that she liked him.

“Me.” Otis said, quickly.

Maeve stopped and stood still. They were close to her caravan now, just on top of the hill. Otis realised she had stopped and walked back towards her

“Eric said that I pine over you.” Maeve said, checking that she heard him right.

“Yeah.” Otis said, with a very soft tone of voice which did not go unnoticed and made Maeve want him more.

“He’s right then.” Maeve said, exhaling deeply. He knew, so she was just confirming it and she now knows why Eric wanted her to text him how it went. Because he wanted her to confess her feelings. But why? Why would Eric want her to confess her feelings and then have them thrown back in her face? She thought he was her best friend, and best friends wouldn’t put each other in such embarrassing situations like this one, right?

“Really?” Otis said, hiding his joy with a fake surprise expression. Thankfully for him it was good enough to fool Maeve when she looked at him before looking down.

“Yes, I do pine over you and yes I do have feelings for you, but please, I value our friendship and I don’t want it to be awkward or for it to deteriorate because of this. I just want your friendship.” Maeve said, sounding fragile, heartbroken and on the verge of tears. She was being open, and she had no idea why she had laid all her feelings out on the table in front of the boy she liked especially when she was confident this would just make her feel worse in the long run.

“I’m not sure we can be friends.” Otis said, sharply. It was as if his words pierced through Maeve’s skin.

A couple of tears now began to trickle down Maeve’s cheek. Otis couldn’t see as she was still looking down, but it took her real effort not to start sobbing now.

“And if we do stay friends it will be awkward.” Otis followed on, and he could now hear the quiet crying noises Maeve was making. “And that’s because the way you feel about me is the same way I feel about you.”

Maeve looked up, eyes red and tears streaming down her cheek. She stared at him, frozen in place like a sculpture at a museum, in utter disbelief at Otis’ words. They were locked in a staring contest now, waiting for each other to start speaking. 

“You… you like me too?!” Maeve said, collecting herself.

“Yeah, of course I do! How could I not.” Otis said, smiling at her. She sprinted the short gap between them and hugged him tightly, sniffling and wiping a couple of her tears away as she clutched him close to her with her hands around his neck. He held her close by enveloping her and wrapping his hands around her waist. Maeve kissed his neck and moved her head back as he did the same so that they were looking at each other. She moved her hands from round his neck to both of his cheeks, and she started to caress them as they shared ear to ear smiles whilst gazing into each other with so much adoration.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time... too long.” Maeve whispered before she leaned closer to him and kissed him passionately. Otis responded just like she had initiated, Otis moved one of his arms to be around her neck for support whilst leaving one of his hands around her waist and also made sure she wouldn’t freak out and pull away abruptly. He knew they both wanted this. She still had both her hands on his cheeks and she really loved how their bodies were so close to each other, so close that they warmed each other up. They synchronised their movements before parting after a couple minutes after making out - letting out all the emotion they had to bottle up for the past month or so, but they still held each other in the previous embrace of Maeve’s arms around his neck and Otis’ arms around her waist.

“That was good.” Maeve said, not knowing what else to say. Her awkwardness was starting to kick in now and she was blushing.

“Yeah, it was.” Otis kissed her quickly again, but kind of examined her in anticipation of what. “Do you wanna, you know, be a couple?”

“So you’d be my boyfriend?” Maeve said, eyes lighting up and smiling again.

“Yeah, and you’d be my girlfriend.” Otis said, laughing.

“So dreams do come true.” Maeve said, hugging him again. 

Once they parted from their hug they remained close but took their hands off each other. Maeve seemed a little bit discomforted and Otis seemed confused so he had to see what was up.

“Is anything wrong?” Otis asked, lifting her head up with his finger so she looked at him.

“Just nervous. Never done this before.” Maeve said, smiling slightly.

“Me neither, but we’ll learn.” Otis said, and this time Maeve gave him a short kiss.

“Since we’re by my place do you wanna go back there?” Maeve said, she was sceptical but she had no idea why. They’re a couple now, so why did she think he would refuse?

“I’d love to.” Otis was caught smiling from ear to ear again.

They began walking and Maeve opened the door to her small caravan for him to come inside. Otis sat on the sofa and Maeve sat next to him once she locked the door. She could climb all over him right now but she was unsure whether he wanted that, and she still felt an invisible barrier of awkwardness that was holding her back.

“What do you want to do?” Otis asked, hoping she would have something in mind.

“Um, uh…” Maeve said, wondering if she should do what she wanted to before glancing at him.

“Do whatever you want, Maeve. I’m your boyfriend now, remember? I’ll be comfortable with you unless I say otherwise.” Otis said, clearly seeing the division in her eyes as she looked at him. He wondered what she wanted to do, but a few seconds later she moved from the space next to him and began straddling him.

“Shit, is this too much? Oh I’m so sorry.” Maeve said, beginning to get off Otis. Otis grabbed her and pulled her back.

“I meant what I said.” Otis said, seductively. Maeve smiled and leaned forward and kissed him briefly.

“If you meant what you said, why don’t we consummate our relationship?” Maeve said, trying to copy Otis’ seductive tone of voice, but not quite achieving what she wanted.

“Do you mean have sex.” Otis said, chuckling and raising an eyebrow. “You’re gonna have to speak like any 16 year old, you know I won’t judge anything you do.”

“Yeah…” Maeve said. She looked away from Otis slightly but he pulled her back to face him.

“I remember that you aren’t experienced. We can take it slow if you want.” Otis said, smiling and hopefully telling Maeve with that smile that he will be patient with her.

“I’ve never felt what I feel for you, and I know I’m ready. I want to make lo... have sex with you.” Maeve said.

“You’re learning, good stuff.” Otis teased. “I’ve never felt this way before either, and I think I might be in love with you.”

“I love you too.” Maeve said, giving him a kiss. “Come on, let’s do it.” 

She got up off the sofa and pulled him off before they walked hand in hand towards Maeve’s bedroom. She meant it when she said she was ready, because she did want to have sex and it felt right that her first time would be with Otis. As for Otis, it kind of did feel like he was having his first time too since every time previously sex had meant nothing to him, sometimes either for a bit of pleasure or to distract him from all the shit he got from other people. But not this time. Maeve loved him, accepted who he was, and appreciated him - just the way he is to her. Lovers, destined to be together, progressing through their relationship on the first night. A moment they would never forget in their life-long relationship, and their love for each other was something different to what they were used to, but they weren’t complaining. They were young and in love, and only a few in life would be able to say that.

A beautiful start to a beautiful couple’s relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, since they swapped personalities Otis is more confident than Maeve but I wasn't sure if there was a huge difference. Anyway I hope this was enjoyable!


End file.
